On A Boring Sunday Afternoon
by Storm Princess
Summary: During a boring sunday afternoon, Mikey reflects on his brothers as a team.


**On A Boring Sunday Afternoon**

"I am SO bored!"

It was a line I had uttered hundreds, if not thousands of times when I was, you guessed it, bored. Bored out of my mind. Bored crazy. I don't care what you want to call it, I AM BORED! Usually when I'm bored like this I'll just go find one of my brothers.

Leo will pretty much try to help me find something to do, or just entertain me himself, at least till his patience runs out. Yeah, even Leo has a limit on his patience. What? You couldn't guess that from all his fights with Raph?

If Leo isn't available I'll usually go to Don next. Don is almost always nice so it's fun to try to provoke him sometimes. It's a challenge if nothing else. Anyway, with Donny I'll pretty much mess with stuff in his lab until he's mad enough to either help entertain me or kick me out; in which case I go to Raph.

Raph is the easiest one to use as a cure for boredom. Considering he'd almost never be caught dead playing with me I find it so much more amusing to just push him till he blows, and then run away so I don't get pummeled. Risky? Yes, but so much fun.

And just for reference, I never go to Splinter when I'm bored. He'd either make me clean my room, or meditate, or work on my katas. And that just results in a worse case of boredom.

But at the time I couldn't go to them, not any of them. You know why? Cause I was grounded and hereby confined to my room for the next hour. It was all so stupid anyway. You'd think I had revealed myself to a couple of humans rather then just playing basketball in the house. True, I broke an ancient one hundred year old vase, which Raph tripped on and later and ended up getting his arm in a sling for. But that wasn't my fault! Dude should've watched where he was going.

Resigned to the knowledge that I wasn't going anywhere, at least for the moment, I lay on my bed, thinking. I swear I have no idea where this came from. But if my brain is allowed to ferment for to long unstopped, weird things come out. Last time, for some strange reason, I pictured what would happen if Klunk and a llama had babies.

Don't ask.

Anyway, I started thinking about us a team. What could you compare us to? Let's see, there's four of us. What else is there four of? Well, there are a lot of animals have four legs, but I don't think you could really compare us to an animals legs. (Especially since I'd probably get stuck with the back left one.) Hmm… Oh, the four elements! Earth, wind, fire, and water.

Raph is the easiest. He would most definitely be fire, a testimony he gives proof positive to whenever he's particularly pissed off. Whenever he's really angry, he reminds me of an electric fire, the only type of fire that even water can't douse. Actually, in its milder forms, his anger can be pretty amusing, so long as you're not the focus of his attention. But whenever Leo nags him to much, or an enemy taunts him the wrong way, it's like his eyes catch fire. In a way, that kind of anger can be kind of like a deadly fire, beautiful and terrible at the same time.

And then there's Leo. He is, without a doubt, water. Water is actually pretty amazing. It can be powerful and deadly, or it can be gentle. It's kind of cool how if you leave enough water on a counter, it creates mold, a powerful killer. And yet, that same killer-creator can still be gentle enough to heal a deep cut, or even to drink from. That's so Leo. He can be pretty dang menacing when dealing with Raph's shenanigans, or facing down the Shredder, (or glaring at me after I've pranked him.) but that same turtle can still successfully comfort me after my worst of nightmares, or make Donnie feel better when one of his inventions blow up in his face. And since he's so skilled at dealing with Raph, He is often able to put his fire out just before it starts. And whenever Raph's in 'electric fire' mode, he'll usually just go over to April or Casey's and they act as fire extinguishers.

And Donnie? My genius bro is definitely earth, something he proves by the way he keeps us all grounded in reality, whether we like it or not.

I guess that leaves me with wind, though I figure I can easily be earth considering how often I'm grounded.

You see what I mean? Really weird stuff happens when my brain wanders. I asked Raph why once and he told me it's from lack of use. You know what the strange thing is though? I know I'm not going to share this introspection (See Donny, I do listen sometimes.) with them. I don't know why.

Maybe it's because I've noticed that I seem to get grounded a lot right after I _finish_ my sentence. Here's how it goes. I share whatever weird things I thought of, Raph mocks me for it, we start wrestling, and I'm back in my room. I don't bother telling this too Splinter anymore, cause he just tells me too tell them in a different way or something. Well what am I supposed to do? Send personal e-mails to their thoughts when I'm meditating?

Then Sensei comes in and tells me I'm free to leave my room. Yay! Sweet freedom! I get up and stretch and then remember my boredom problem. And then with a grin, I set off to find Raph.

The End


End file.
